Watch Dogs of the Leaf
by Master user
Summary: Why do I protect a village I have severed most ties to? Its not because of the people that live within, not because I care about the will of fire, not because of my sister. Its because I made a promise to a dying man and I will live up to my word, no matter what. Rest in peace father. Chapter 1 rewriten
1. A death in the family

**This is a crossover between watchdogs and Naruto all I did was combine both worlds, sadly no watchdogs characters will be in it so sorry but this is going to be a short chapter just to introduce characters and the world. There is some comedy and forth wall breaks so please be gentle on me. If this is a shitty story let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Entry 1

My name is Naruto Namikaze, oldest son to the forth hokage, and older brother to the kyuubi's Jinchūriki or the village savior.

Kami she always calls herself that, and still everyone gives her all the attention. Even my pranks are getting unnoticed. But back to the topic.

I am 12 years old and live with my father Minato Namikaze and my little 7 year old sister kushina Namikaze. She was named after our deceased mother, who died shortly after the kyuubi was unsealed by a mask man.

The massive biju destroyed konoha even with our advanced weaponry and technology we were nothing to the creature. With both technology and chakra we thought we could hold the beast back, but it was a massive killing spree.

Aka the worst day of my life thank you Obama... Wait who the fuck is Obama. What I mean to say is thanks kami.

Back to the topic at hand for those of you reading this dumbass story Konohagakure no sato is just one villages that has technology so advanced that we can fire small projectiles from weapons we call firearms. There is also a system in place called the CTOS. This connects all of Konoha together everyone's phones, cameras, and every electronic experiment there are connected by the network. Other villages have adapted to this system and is universal agreed that it better everyone's lives.

But every system has its weak points, and I will find it. To prove that I am just as worthy as my sister, for things to go back to the way they were. With father train me as well and not just sister.

-

Naruto then closed the journal as he waited for his computer to power up. 'Well I started the story like Master User asked, like he cares. Let's continue my little hacking project.' The young boy thought to himself as he giggled to himself and thought 'When I get into the CTOS who knows what pranks I'm going to pull, the possibilities are endless.'

As soon as the computer powered to the screensaver heard knocking on his door. "Come in!" He screamed as the door opened to reveal Minato a middle aged man wearing a white coat with the word forth on the back.

The blond haired man then asked "son how's it going," but Naruto didn't answer.

"I know that you continue to try to hack the CTOS network," said Minato as Naruto stated "I don't know what you're talking about."

Minato then pull out his phone and showed his son what he had found, "I been tracking your activities on the computer once I had given it to you." The screen shows all the activities the blond boy had done form search use funny videos to porn to trying to hack the CTOS.

Naruto looked to his father in raged that he had spied on him, but mostly in fear of what to happen.

As Minato looked at his son's fearful face after the revaluation  
he started to laugh as hard as he could surprise Naruto. "Don't worry I am not mad, more so proud." Naruto looked at his father with a strange look that said "what the fuck are you talking about."

"Naruto my son I know I have been neglecting you and I want you to know I still care. So that is why I'm going to give you something more powerful than a firearm." Said Minato as he reached for his pocket to get a smartphone to give to his eldest child.

Placing the phone on his son table Naruto then questioned "why are you giving me this?"

A loud yell then came from the downstairs area. Minato then rushed to walk to the door, only to stop mid-way. "Sorry I couldn't stay your sister is getting angry because this is her train time." As he was closing the door Minato then started to cough furiously into his the palm of his hand revealing a bit of blood.

Before the blond boy could ask another question the door slammed shut. Picking up the phone his then question out loud "What so special about this?"

Turning it on as the screen turned on the child looked to amazement at the data that the phone had contained and the secrets it held. All he could do was smirk and say to him "Thank you dad."

Rushing to get his journal to record his new findings Naruto to out his pen to record his last few minutes.

-

Entry 2

I now hold in the palm of my hand the most dangerous weapon technology has created. I can now hack into the CTOS without anyone knowing.

This phone that dad gave me is going to create tons of great pranks! With my knowledge on programming me could do anything BELIEVE IT!

I have to call Itachi and tell him that all this time study how to hack from books, online and YouTube videos wasn't a waste of time! Fuck you Itachi I have something that you said was just a meaningless waste of time!

Take it dad did give me this phone, and he probably did most of the work...

But hell I know how to use it! And I can probably use it to its full capabilities, which most people can't, so that should at least give me some points.

But all happiness a side why did dad give me this? I know he's smart when it comes to the battlefield and such, but he has never been a hacker or a programmer has he?

Maybe he was into computers as well before me or sister was born. Sides I had to have gotten my mad skills from someone right?

But this was the CTOS, no jackass can just hack it with easy how could dad do it. Also why was he coughing so much leaving the room As he gave it to me ,and why me? Why not kushina, it seems he notices her more than me. Plus if she didn't know how already he could just teach her programming. She may not be that bright but she could learn, After all she could learn the rasengan within a week!

I have so many questions to ask, I will have to wait till dad is done train kushina to ask.

In the meantime let's see what this phone can do!

-

Closing his journal once more Naruto reached to his new phone and dialed Itachi's number. As the phone rang he could hear his Friend pick up the cell phone.

"Hello who is this?" asked Itachi with a dry tone. "Is this any way to speak to your rival that has done the impossible!" exclaimed the blond boy with excitement.

Raising an eyebrow Itachi replied to his friend's statement "when did you get a new number? Also I Never said typing 353 words in a minute were impossible, all said was that is an idiot's goal to achieve."

"What! That was a life achievement that most can only dream of doing! But what I called you is not about that, it bigger so I will give you 3 hints; the three hints are C, T and O.

A disbelieving Itachi then pieced together "If you really did hack the CTOS I would be forced to kill you where you stand, because you realize I am an anbu correct."

"Why do you have to be so serious, And You would kill me, would you?" Asked Naruto while he chuckled awkwardly.

...

"Fine fuck you too, but really I do have access to the CTOS but I didn't hack it my father did for some odd reason."

"I still am not convinced." Replied Blonds friend with dry expression.

"Fine but can you tell me where you are?" Questioned the protagonist.

"Training, why?"

"Put your phone down and walk two meters away from it now!" Commanded Naruto as he started to hack Itachi's cell phone.

Itachi did as commanded because within 7 seconds later the phone exploded in front of his eyes as Naruto ending the call.

3 seconds after his stunt he then started to giggle like a school girl, as the giggles turned to a chuckle ad our protagonist stop for a second as he heard a cry for help coming from kushina.

As of that Naruto then wondered should he help. "Should I help her? ... Yeah even if she's an attention hog kushina is still my sister and I must help her."

Taking his phone the oldest Namikaze rushed down the stairs to walk backyard/train grounds to see Minato lying on the ground coughing out blood as kushina a small red haired child shock him. Naruto looked with widened eye as his father was choking on his own blood. Rushing to Minato's side along his teary eyed sister as screamed at Naruto "Help! Help out dad!"

**I wanted to fix the beginning and make it longer, because the last one to me was not worth anyone's time to read. Plus I left so many questions with the summery I had to fix it. I wanted to show the main characters personality showing that he may dislike his sister he still must take care of her that includes the family. I wanted to show how Naruto is smart and still Naruto because all the fan fiction I see with a smart Naruto involves him going emo or completely change his character. So I hope you enjoyed this FanFic and bye.**


	2. Should I continue?

**I'm sorry this is not a new chapter Please don't be angry, but I am working on two different watchdogs, Naruto crossovers. So far I like both ideas but I don't know which one to continue. It's like having two Separate goldfish but you know you only have the ability to take care of one of them. I can only continue one of them and abandon the other, hopefully a poll can help me decide so please vote for one the poll is on my profile page.**


	3. Abandoned

**I have decided to abandon this fanfiction. I apologize if anyone wanted to see more of this, you may use this idea for a fanfic if you wish it doesn't really matter. I have chosen to continue my other watch Dogs, Naruto crossover and with school back I can't manage two stories that I planed to write. To anyone that is reading my other fanfic will try to update soon.**

**Again apologizes to anyone that liked this story, and once again I will say you may use this story if you want I don't mind.**


End file.
